Many different types of video display devices, having different display sizes, have been developed for different viewing situations. These range from large, often high-definition displays, suitable for dedicated viewing environments, to small, generally low-resolution displays intended for portable applications. It is recognised that the optimum approach to pictorial composition—angle of view, camera movement etc.—is different for these different display types. This can be generalised by saying that a small display requires a narrow view which tracks the action and a large display requires a wider view with minimal camera movement.
It is therefore helpful for video material to be made available in different versions, intended for different display sizes.